The Eternal Rest of Harmony
by Spiritofpurity520
Summary: What if Twilight Sparkle and her friends failed to save Equestria? What would happen to Equestria? Who would be able to save it now? The duty is now in the capable hoofs of Dawn, but will she be able to save everyone or even anyone? Rated M for later content in chapters. It's going to be mostly gory scenes and things like that.
1. Once Upon A Time

Hello. As you can see for yourself, I have made another fan fiction on this site. For those of you that don't know me or aren't familiar with me I have a few other fan fictions on this site. To me they're not that great, but that is all up to the viewers to decide. I just randomly thought about how in My Little Pony that someone is always there to save Equestria in time, and that they never fail in the end. I thought about all the battles the good guys have faced and I thought what would happened had they failed? This is my interpretation of what would happen. I mean for this fan fiction to be not so hastily done as my other stories, so updates will take a long time to come.

A long time ago there was a land called Equestria. It was the most peaceful place to live in. It was also very safe to live anywhere in Equestria. It's not that it had no enemies or anything like that. Equestria has been under attack and threatened very many times. Many people have been in danger and, at times, everything seems hopeless. But it was never hopeless because Equestria had the many powers that any and all villains lacked. They had friendship, unity, love, deep connections with each other, and many other things. These ponies were together and they never took on a challenge alone. When they were by themselves was when they were most vulnerable, and they knew this, but it wasn't a problem. They never needed to be separated from each other.

Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence were not only unified themselves, but had many followers and friends willing to to risk everything for them. They weren't just Equestria's rulers, but they were also apart of Equestria's soldiers, so to speak. In every fight against anyone, like Discord or King Sombra, they were present and fighting against the threat. Sometimes it was their abilities alone that kept their loyal subjects out of harms way. When they needed help though they had many ponies respond to the call. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Shining Armor, and many others had their back in these times of apparel. No villain stood a chance by themselves and were eventually crushed and, sometimes, eradicated.

Though the peace lasted a long time the villains learned from their mistakes. They were trying to beat them separately and weren't able to because they weren't strong enough. But together they might have what it took to overtake Princess Celestia and her heros. Secretly, Discord, King Sombra, and Trixie met deep within the Everfree Forest. They created a league. They decided to combine their efforts in getting their revenge against the good guys of Equestria. Over a timespan of five years they gathered more allies. Anyone that held some kind of power, or had some beef with someone in Equestria. The main people that were chosen to help the three lead were Queen Chrysalis, Adelaide The Parasprite Queen, Beowulf the Alpha Timberwolf, Favnir the King of the Dragons, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, and Argyle, The Diamond Dog Leader.

Each one was chosen for their utility that they could bring to the league. Discord was the god of chaos and could easily oppose any army. King Sombra could enter his spiritual form at anytime and could break through even the strongest magical barriers eventually. Trixie had the Alicorn Amulet and this time she knew how to use its power. Queen Chrysalis could sap off of many of the head leaders and that makes her more powerful. Plus she still had her changeling army that could infiltrate every stronghold that they needed to get into. Adelaide could control all the parasprites directly, even the ones she does not birth herself, and their combined eating powers could eat through any obstacle in their way. Beowulf and his timberwolf knew the forest and the night better than Princess Luna herself. The timberwolves were also very coordinated and could wreak havoc on the infiltrated cities. Favnir and his dragon underlings can not only fly, but breath all different kinds of fire. Dragons were also able to take any kind of punishment that could be dished out at them. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are very rich and can fund all the necessities to the army, like food and shelter. They were also the only ones in the army that lived in any of the towns, and could pull out information that a changeling may not be able to get to, as they can be detected. Lastly Argyle controlled the underground and could dig under magical barriers with the other Diamond Dogs.

After five years the army was prepared to take on all of Equestria, and could get to any city on the map. They started small and hit towns like Ponyville with a small force consisting of a little bit of everyone. Twilight Sparkle and her friends weren't even there to protect their own town. It fell quickly and those who weren't killed in the assault were taken prisoner. Assaults like this continued and many more cities were destroyed and my ponies were captured or killed. Eventually they started to attack the bigger cities, like Cloudsdale and Phillydelphia. This eventually attracted the attention of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. They prepared the cities and had the Elements of Harmony with them. They also had some of the royal guards stationed at the city ready for the assaults. The battles for these towns lasted for days, and some attacks were repelled, but the enemy just kept attacking and overwhelmed the big cities. By this point the other three princesses decided to take action themselves causing the leaders of the armies to join the battles too. At this point it was all out war in Equestria, and this war lasted for two years. During these two years it was mostly a tie between these armies, as they were equal, but the mystic and dark powers of the enemies swayed the balance in their favor. Eventually all the small and big cities were decimated and the last pony stronghold was Canterlot.

The good guys were giving this war all they had and even the Elements of Harmony couldn't stop the force from advancing. The main six had entrapped Discord, King Sombra, and Queen Chrysalis multiple times, but they somehow broke free of their stone imprisonments. Each day the enemy seemed to grow stronger and more plentiful, and the heroes were just growing weaker and it was becoming difficult to protect Canterlot. One unfateful day, the evil army broke through all the magical barriers protecting the city and they all out massacred the city. Each enemy leader was able to capture and kill and opposing leader during the siege of Canterlot. The deaths of the nine main leaders (Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Princess Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity) marked the end of all peaceful eras in Equestria and the league took complete control. The land was divided into nine parts for the ten leaders. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon received their old town's land plus a little bit more. Argyle received most of the underground areas. Favnir received most of the volcanic and mountainous areas. Adelaide received the sky where Cloudsdale once was. King Sombra received the Crystal Empire. Queen Chrysalis received Canterlot's land. Beowulf received all the forests of the land. Trixie received the land where she obtained her amulet. Discord got what was left.

The leaders kept in close contact and ran Equestria like one united government that was just separated into provinces. The surviving ponies became slaves, of some sort. The ponies still hoped for a better future. Most didn't even believe that their leaders were dead and thought that they were just planning something and made it look like they were out for good. The generation that fought in the war eventually died still clinging onto the hope that they could be saved. The Post War generation were told to believe in Celestia and the others, but some of them were very young when the war happened, and others were born during the war and a bit after it. Some had no idea what their soon to be heroes even looked like. The next generation hoped at first, but it had been oh so many years since the war and found anything good hard to believe in. Eventually some stopped believing and handed this onto their children. The fourth generation lost hope completely and each generation following never even believed to begin with. By this time the war happened over 100 years ago.

Each mini kingdom was developed to the taste of the ruler(s). In Trixie's land magic is forbidden to practice for everyone in her provence. She was the only one that would do magic and, after 100 years, she was the only one in the province that knew how to use her horn. In Discord's land it was illegal to not enjoy your daily dose of chaos. The residents eventually forgot what normal was like. Their children and their children's children never even knew that this wasn't normal. In Favnir's land no one even wanted to venture in his lands. Ponies were forced to live near the volcanos and tops of the mountains to care for the dragons. Eruptions and landslides happened constantly and many ponies had to be replaced on a constant basis. Many ponies were also forced to live in Argyle's lands and were basically mules pulling carts and mining jewels. The only spell Unicorns were allowed to know was the jewel finding spell. They labored day and night and most never even left the underground. The forests were never safe to enter. All trespassers were killed by Beowulf and his pack, and very few were able to escape him. The Crystal Empire was turned back into the wasteland King Sombra prefered and the Crystal Ponies were enslaved to do all kinds of work. No Crystal Pony ever left the empire. Pegasi didn't fly too often, as the parasprites kidnapped those who didn't stay on the land. They were taken to the new Cloudsdale to generate clouds and rainbows like before, only they had to turn it into food for the parasprite queen and her young. Queen Chrysalis fed off of the ponies in Canterlot and enslaved them as well. Her and her changelings grew in power and are virtually invincible as long as they have their never ending supply of ponies. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had constant statues built by the residents in Ponyville and the neighboring areas. They also had many extravagant palaces built all around. While they had their nice palaces their worker's houses were crumbling and they, obviously, didn't care. They also ordered constant rain over the houses of the workers.

The loss of the main nine was the worst thing that could happen to Equestria and no one could save them. The Elements of Harmony disappeared when Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity died. The royal library was also burned with a lot of great spells going into the flames. All over the land there was a "food shortage" that only affected the working class. Those close to the new leaders of Equestria were given many great promotions compared to their old lives. The villains finally got what they sought after all these years. It was even better for them because the leaders, like Trixie and Diamond Tiara, that aged we taught how to live forever by Queen Chrysalis.

Things were looking very bleak for Equestra. Little to their knowledge there was a way to get out of these horrible lives. It is by the hooves of Dawn, a young filly living in Trixie's land. And so our story begins.

Well that sure was fun to write. As always I'd like you read and review. For those of you that would like to see more of _Spongebob's High School Adventure_ or _I'll Krush you _I have some news. I'm working on new chapters, but I'm not ridiculously crazy with the stories, so they're getting premature endings. I'm going to try a few new things here. If you want, you can inbox me some questions about this story and I just might answer your questions. Of course I can't answer some as they would ruin the surprises the stories have in store for all of you. If I like some of the questions I'll put them on the next chapter's into with their answer. I'm also going to put a small fact about myself at the end of some of the chapters of all of my fan fictions. They'll be numbered in the order I make them, so they might be a tad bit out of order.

Fact #1: I used to be a huge Bronie. Now I'm not so much, because the last few episodes cause a bit of turmoil for my friends and I.

-SpiritofPurity520


	2. Dawn of a new day!

Ok. So the actual story doesn't start until the second chapter, which is this chapter! I was going to put in a small bit of the actual story last chapter, but I decided to cliffhanger you with "And so our story begins." If enough of you want to actually read the full story of this story's backstory then I'll make a prequel, which I would enjoy making. I have the tendency to say I'm going to do things and don't so I'm just not going to make any promises to my story. You may notice that this story shouldn't be rated M, but I'm probably going to toss in a few things here and there that I wouldn't want immature people to be reading. It's nothing super gory, but I'd rather not take the chance not rate it high enough. And now here is the REAL first chapter of the story.

Hi. I'm Dawn. I hate my life. In today's society this is normal. The reality is that ponies die every day and everyone is starving. We're slaves in Equestria. if you're a pony then you're a slave. Of course there are exceptions to this. King Sombra, Trixie, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon are the only ones immune to all of the laws that affect ponies because they are classified as gods. The Baleful League are our gods and expect worship from us. Naturally as a pony myself I want to be free and live a normal life. To make matters worse I live in the province where it's even worse to be a Unicorn, which I am one.

Trixie has always had a bit of insecurity with people being better than her in anything that she wasn't good at. In fact she actually had to be better than everyone at everything. Though she did prohibit all different kinds of activities and made laws about anyone being better than her at a plethora of things. Through out the years law after law arose and some were abysmally horrible while others weren't a big deal. These laws brought many punishments upon those foolish enough to break them. There is one law though that you should never even think about breaking and it's to use magic of any kind. The only way for unicorns to be able to utilise their magic for whatever reason was to get a permit to use the spell. If you break that law unspeakable things happen. And by unspeakable I mean you're never seen again. No one even knows what Trixie does to the criminals.

Enough about Trixie though. I really don't like writing about her. The Royal Guards can find this in a heartbeat and I will be hanged for treason or something along those lines. Besides, I need to get out of here.

I closed my journal and put it in my saddle bag with my quill. It's time to leave the house I'm at. I don't actually live here. This house belongs to someone else and I climbed in through the window. I'm only doing this to have a bit of shelter, even if it was only for a few minutes. I am a traveling orphan. I don't know who my parents are because they were taken from me a long time ago. I was raised by my grandparents for many years, and all was well, or at least as well as things can be around here. I don't live there anymore because of my atrocities. I had to leave because I made a very rash decision to assault a few guards that were being entirely too rough with my grandparents. I couldn't stand by as the only family I ever knew were being hurt right in front of me. I'm not entirely sure how I got out of there alive, but I left my grandparent's house so they wouldn't be punished for my crimes. I was so wrong to believe something like that. They were hung before the provence a week later. Guards are now stationed at their house, so now I'm on the run. I can't leave the province since I don't know how to. Barriers separate them all from each other. All I can do is not show my face and wait. For… Something… Anything… I don't know! What options are for a pony in this world that aren't horrible and hindering? There must be some way to not be enslaved by anyone. To be able to run around and travel where ever you like. To hold a job that you'd actually want. To be free. It just a dream.

I left the house and threw on my cloak. Luckily it was raining outside, so having a cloak wasn't a weird thing right now. It's usually raining here, but sometimes it doesn't when certain people are being pursued. Most of the houses are built closely together, so there are a lot of alleys and ways to move around. It's around night time so I'll just walk back to my "house." It's really just a grave in the middle of a cemetery, but no one goes to those anymore, besides to bury the dead, so it's mostly peaceful. I traversed through the alley ways until all the houses stopped and there was an empty trail until I reached the cemetery. Most of the graves are filled with corpses, but one day I found a very special grave. If you kick the gravestone you'll hear the whirl of machinery underneath the grave. Dig into the grave and you'll notice that nobody is present. You'll also notice that it has no ground and is a drop down into the darkness. Jump into the grave and you'll fall down for a good fifteen seconds and you'll land on concrete. Some how, someway, you don't get hurt. Then you're in a nice, quiet room. It's very dark, so you can't really see anything, but it seems to just be a room. This is where I sleep. When I want to leave I just walk to the part of the concrete I fell on and jump. I mysteriously make it back to the top. I can't explain any of this, and it goes against everything I know.

I threw all my stuff down in a random spot and walked to a random corner. I have nothing to do right now, so I'm just going to go to sleep. I slept until dawn, grabbed my things, and headed out to find something to eat. I have no idea of where to go, so I headed to the town square. There's all kinds of items there. It's the place where all the ponies nearby get their rations. Originally I wouldn't try to get food this way, since the guards do random security checks, but I haven't eaten in a week, so I'm running out of options here. I took the long way to the square, no need to get caught for no reason. The town square is in the dead center of the city. It has six entrances/exits all around it, each leading to a different place. Guards were stationed everywhere! Two by each entrance, five in watch towers stationed around the circle, and a good twenty to thirty more guards handing out the rations and keeping the crowd in control. I'm starting to regret coming here… It's too late to go back, so I decided to chance it. I needed food pretty badly. There were a lot of unorganized lines for the food rations, so I walked up to one of the lines and waited. Everything was chaotic around me. Ponies everywhere were trying to get their food at the same time, so the guards had some work cut out for them. Throughout the whole time a few guards were pulling random ponies out of the line and searching there bags. Luckily, I decided to leave my diary at home. The only thing I had with me was a map that I never used. I waited in line for a good hour until I could see the rations and the guard's tables where they were handing them out. Just five more ponies ahead of me. Four. Three. Two. One. My turn!

I walked up to the table where a guard had a gigantic book with everyone's name in it.

"Hello. I'm here for my rations." I said

"I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm a new resident."

"Name?"

"Dusk." (They'll never catch me now!)

"Let me check the list. Dusk… Dusk… Dusk… Ah! Here we are! It says here that you already got yours today."

Crap! I should have thought of that!

"Well… Um… That's a mistake."

"I don't think it is. Oh! Wait a second… Stray pencil mark! Sorry, mam."

He then pulled out a piece of paper from under the book and held it into the air.

"Permission to use magic number 45 to assist this young lady in getting her food."

The paper bursted into blue flames out of nowhere.

"Thank you, your eminence."

He then pulled off a helmet that he was wearing to unblock his horn and the horn started to flow with magic. On top of the rtions pile a small cluster fell down towards him. He was pulling them down and dropped them right into my bag.

"Thank you."

I then turned around and walked towards the exit that would take me back to the cemetery. Before I was about to leave the two guards stepped closer to each other and blocked off the narrow path. I was hoping they wouldn't do that…

"Where are you headed?"

"The cemetery."

"Why are you headed there?"

"To visit my grandparent's grave."

"Alright, you can pass."

"Thank you."

They stepped to the side and just as I was about to walk home I was pushed to the side. Some random cloaked pony ran past me. His pockets were stuffed with rations. They were so full some were flying out of his pockets. About ten guards were following him. They were all chasing him and holding up papers in their mouths. In unison, they all said

"Permission to use magic number 176 to apprehend the thief."

The papers burned up and they all started shooting fireballs at the thief. His cloak caught on fire by a couple of fireballs whizzing by him. He threw it off and then turned around. He had a horn, as well, and he turned straight around and faced the guards. His horn started to glow, but before he could do anything he was struck by blue lightning and he was gone. Some of the guards winced at this, which means only one thing. The thief has been transported to Hell, a.k.a Trixie's Castle. May all gods, existant or not, have mercy on his soul… The guards simply reported back to their positions. I walked up to the last spot the mysterious figure was and the only sign he was ever there was the burnt scraps of his cloak. I walked to the cemetery with many thoughts abou the fate of the man, each worse than the last. It made me so uncomfortable thinking about it I couldn't even imagine what it's feels like actually being there.

I got to my gravestone, kicked it, and hopped down. when I got there something was different. Right above my diary was a shining pink light just hovering there. I stared at it for a good five minutes just waiting for it to do something, but it stayed in the same spot. Since it wasn't moving I decided to move. I walked slowly over to the light and it still didn't move. Then I had the crazy idea of touching it, which I went through with. The light then started to vibrate and shake violently and then it shot itself straight into the wall in front of me. It hit the wall and instead of it bouncing back it embedded itself into the wall. the room I was in lit up with pink light everywhere that shined brighter, and brighter until it hurt to look at it. I covered my eyes and heard the wall move away from me. Eventually the light in the room died down. I looked back at the wall and what I saw there was absolutely astounding. Somehow there was a library in front of me, and it was filled with books, so many that the book shelves I could see had no space left for books so a lot were in piles on the ground. I walked into the library and I saw how tall the book shelves really were. They were a good twenty-five feet tall, some even bigger. I decided to explore and all I found for a couple of minutes were bookshelves after bookshelves, all filled and books in piles near them. I didn't notice this at first, but the library was brightly lit, but there was nothing like candles around to light it. Eventually I got to the end of a row of bookshelves and found a window. I'm not sure why there would be a window, since we were underground, but I walked up to it anyway. What I saw almost drove me to tears. Outside the window was the sun. I can't remember the last time I saw the sun. It had to have been years since the last time I saw it. I didn't even question the impossibility of all this being under a cemetery. The sun wasn't the only thing I saw out the window. I looked down and there were beautiful buildings all around. They were built like the cities where Trixie and the others lived at, but it all seemed more welcoming. The buildings were painted very bright and vibrant colors and made of a material I wasn't familiar with. The roads were also paved in what looked like gold and not made of dirt like our roads. Where am I? I couldn't possibly be in Equestria anymore, but where else could I be? Where is everyone? I haven't seen anyone in this library. I mean it's an absolutely massive library, but I should have at least heard someone by now. I turned around and almost had a heart attack. The pink light was back, but this time it was moving a circle, almost like it wanted me to follow it. I obliged, and it led me down a row of bookshelves and started turning a random spots and leading me down aisles. After a good ten minutes we finally reached the front of the library and what I saw was incredibly vexing. There was a coffin. It wasn't a normal coffin, like the wood ones some of us get when we die, it was made of ivory and pure white except for a symbol in the middle of the coffin. It was a pink six pointed star with a smaller white six pointed star behind it with five even smaller white six pointed stars behind it.

The pink light shot itself forward and hit the symbol. The coffin started to glow pink and the whole library was starting to shake, like an earthquake was happening. As I was stumbling and trying to find my balance the coffin started to glow brighter and brighter until I couldn't look at the light. I heard the coffin lid start to move. When I could look back at the coffin I saw another pony in front of me. She was stunning. She had a very shiny magenta coat with a dark purple mane, with a pink stripe through it. She also had the same coffin marking on the side of her flank. She not only had a horn, but wings too and a crown on her head. I noticed that her fur wasn't as dour as mine and was a lot more sleak. I never really cared about my appearance, but seeing her like this put me to shame and I was envious of her looks. I realized that I was staring at her for a bit too long and was probably making her uncomfortable, but where did she come from? Was she in that coffin, and how did she get out? None of this makes sense to me… She then surprised me by talking.

"It worked." She said

"What?"

"It worked! I knew it would and hoped it would, even though I knew the chance was slim! If it worked for me than it must have worked for the others!"

"Uhhh…"

"Oh! Sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"What just happened?"

"Basicly I just came back from the grave! I was dead! But now I'm not! And we can save the others, too!"

"Not to inconvenience you, but could you start from the beginning and explain everything? For starters where are we? This can't be Equestria."

"Oh, but it is! And it's not! This is a magical relm that's based off of my memories of Equestria, or at least my best memories of Equestria. I've had a lot of good memories in my lifetime, but the library will always be my home."

"Wait a second. You said memories. This place seems way too jovial to be the same Equestria I live in."

"How long was I dead? What year is it?"

"I believe it's year 673, last time I checked."

"Year 673? What calendar are you using?"

"The only one there is. 673 years ago the calendar was made by the royalty of today."

"Wow. It's really been that long? Seemed like yesterday I was fighting a war. How is Equestria now, after the war?"

"What war? There hasn't ever been a war. Trixie and the others have never fought with each other and they're the only living creatures that could fight a war."

"This is so bad. I never knew that it would turn out like this… I'm sorry. My friends and I couldn't save you from the present you live in now. It was foolish of me to think they would leave the residents of Equestria alone after we died. Is there any kind of resistance alive fighting their control?"

"No. No one has ever tried to fight the rule. No one would even begin to know how to fight them. They have everything we don't. We've all accepted our lives as slaves. Well all except me. I'm on the run. That's kind of how I got here in the first place."

"Well I do have to congratulate you. If it wasn't for you I'd still be dead."

"I meant to ask you how I did that or if I even did."

"Well you did just do that and only certain people could. Had you not found the entrance to my tomb I would have stayed in that coffin for an eternity. But the risk was worth it!"

"Wait a second… Why is all this happening? Why try to save yourself and come back to this?"

"I have a story to tell you that will explain everything."

You know I like having larger chapters to my stories. I don't know why I went with such small chapters in the beginning. I mean, yeah I could have updated quicker with that, but the content was lacking and the stories weren't all that great. As always read and review and the question thing still stands, but it has to be a private message or I won't answer it. Otherwise I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Fact #2: I'm usually very calm and collected, but when I play a card game I become a major d bag to everyone. I am ruthless and I show no mercy to anyone. Not even new players.

-SpiritofPurity520


End file.
